the_cat_ladyfandomcom-20200214-history
Game endings
The Cat Lady has multiple endings with different achievements which can be unlocked based on the player's decisions throughout the game. The endings determine the fate of Susan Ashworth, Mitzi Hunt, and the Eye of Adam. __TOC__ Endings "A Ruthless Killer" In Chapter 7, give the gas mask to Mitzi, then allow her to kill the Eye of Adam. This is the bad ending. "Golden" Complete the below tasks in Chapters 1, 2, and 3. Then, in Chapter 7, give the gas mask to Mitzi and prevent her from killing the Eye of Adam. This is the best ending. "I Care About You" In Chapter 7, give the gas mask to Mitzi, then prevent her from killing the Eye of Adam. This is the good ending. "Revenge" In Chapter 7, choose to keep the gas mask, then kill the Eye of Adam. This is the worst ending. Tasks 1. Liz/ The Queen of Maggots wants you to hate people. Later, when you talk to Liz after being revived in hospital, you must listen to her and will need to answer her questions correctly when Liz is about to commit suicide. When you listen to her and care - you do the opposite to what the queen wants from you. (This will also award the achievement I Listened) 2. Crow's riddle/ You must win this puzzle, the right question is "which door the other doll would appoint me?" and choose the opposite. You will see a vase of flowers on a table upon entering the next room after choosing the correct door. (This will also award the achievement The Great Reward) 3. Breakdown - The Queen of Maggots feeds on Susan's depression. Breakdown, despair and tears feed her. Avoid them and the old hag will starve. For this, Susan needs to put money in the electricity meter, turn on the lights whenever possible, select the correct microwave oven setting for the hamburger (the lowest setting), don't take the milk (use the white cream powder instead), make a scarecrow to chase away the crow hanging around her balcony, drink the coffee, feed the cats and talk to Bryan rationally without losing her temper and being rude and dismissive. (This will also award the achievement Unbreakable) 4. Mask - You can't let Mitzi die if you want to keep her alive until the end, so you need to give the gas mask to her. (This will also award the achievement Sacrifice) 5. Candle - Once again, you don't do what the Queen wants from you; by refusing to blow out any of the remaining two lit candles, you prove that you don't need the Queen of Maggots at all in which you break your ties with her and refuse to follow her rules. You come back from the Otherworld in an act of pure will and personal strength. Gallery Maybe Susan.jpg Susan Ashworth Theme.jpg Susan_and_Mitzi_Golden_Ending.jpg|Susan and Mitzi in Golden Ending. Susan_taking_mask.jpg|Susan wearing the mask and Mitzi dies. Giving_mask_to_Mitzi.jpg|Susan giving mask to Mitzi and Susan dies in Mitzi's arms. Last_two_candles.jpg|The last two candles Susan may blow out or disregard. Susan_lighting_cigarette.jpg|Susan lighting a cigarette to kill The Eye of Adam herself. Cigarette_thrown_in.jpg|Lit cigarette flying into The Eye of Adam's room. Explosion_in_Eye_of_Adam.jpg|Explosion when Susan or Mitzi kills The Eye of Adam. Mitzi_death_ending.jpg|Mitzi dying from cancer in non-golden ending. Category:Content